


Cas' Stray

by RidinCastielInTheImpala



Series: Tumblr One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bunker, Cas takes charge, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Has Allergies, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, cas gets a pet, dean said no, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala
Summary: Cas disobeys deans direct order of no pets! when his kitty gets loose in the bunker, he finds it in the worst place possible- Deans room. or does that make it the best place?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta tfw_cas for helping me with my block near the end of this little ficlet. she is the best for bouncing ideas off of and reigning my creativity in!

For what seemed like the billionth time, Castiel asked his favorite hunters for a pet. More specifically: a cat. Each time, Dean let him down gently, reminding the angel that he was allergic to the furry beasts and it would be miserable for him. But each time, Cas pushed it. “Dude, you can’t get a fucking cat and that's final.”

 

Castiel scrunched back in his seat like a small child in timeout. It reminded Sam of when he didn't have his grace and they had teased him for acting like a  _ baby in a trenchcoat _ . “Yes, Dean.”

 

His obedience was kinda hot, if Dean ever allowed himself to have thoughts like that. But he didn’t. His best friend was a damn angel of the lord,  _ for christ sake _ . With a shake of the head from Sam, the conversation fell flat, causing the eldest Winchester to turn up the old rock station on the radio. Drumming his fingers on the wheel distracted him from the beautiful being eyeballing him. The rest of the drive home was uneventful, though, minus Cas sulking in the backseat. Dean couldn’t help but steal glances through the rearview mirror at the angel’s lips formed in a pout.

 

………………...

 

Rain poured down around him, but for whatever reason, Castiel did not want to return to the bunker. During his time as a human, he found he liked taking a walk, just for the fun of it. The action calmed him in a similar way to how driving the Impala with no real destination made Dean feel better. He had to stamp down on his own thoughts of the handsome… wonderful…  _ oblivious _ hunter. Thinking of Dean always made his head swim. Before he could continue down the beaten path, Cas felt a nudge at his feet.

 

“Well hello there, little one. What are you doing out here?” Castiel bent to pick up the small gray tabby cat. It rolled on its back, baring its stomach for the angel to scratch. He scooped up the animal and held it to his chest. The purr that surrounded it was almost deafening. “Are you not just the prettiest little girl?”

 

The wind chose that very moment to howl at Cas’ back. He looked down at the cat, knowing he could not leave her in this weather. Her fur matched the colors of the sky: the overcast clouds and the menacing black storm on the horizon. Castiel made the decision without thinking of the consequences, much like every other choice he had made in his entire time on earth. With a rush of air, he stood in his room, deep inside the bunker. A lazy inquisitive meow came from the creature in his arms before she bounced down to the floor. She made herself at home at the foot of the angel’s bed. Smiling at the memory of Dean ‘all nerded out’ as they watched Star Trek, he spoke to his new pet. “I will be back momentarily with food for you, Uhura.”

 

……...

 

In a blink, Castiel was standing across the street from a pet store somewhere in Northern Kansas. The doors slid open with a metallic clink and his nose was assaulted by the smell of fish tanks and animal food. Following the signs, he made his way down the aisles to one with whiskers and mice printed on it. He wanted Uhura to have a brilliant red collar, in homage to her namesake. He found a nice leather one with black stitching.  _ This will go well with her markings _ . Cas’ gaze flitted across the wall of collars and harnesses before it caught on one in particular. He outstretched a hand to rub the emerald green leather in between his fingers.  _ This one would make Dean’s eyes pop _ ….

 

Shaking off the thought with a visible tremor, he quickly gathered the rest of his supplies: toy mice, a ten-pound bag of food, water and food dishes, litter and box, as well as some catnip. Castiel had heard that felines enjoy the plant immensely. With arms overflowing, he made his way to the register. He had no idea what he was doing. Dean was going to be very upset with him. 

 

……………

 

Dean looked like death. He would know. Another sneeze erupted from his poor overworked nose. Miserable and stuffed up, he turned to his younger brother to complain. “Damn allergies. I thought the bunker was sealed. How is pollen getting in here?”

 

Sam shrugged; a very innocent look on his face before looking at Cas. The angel also raised his shoulders in a gesture of not knowing. Dean must have accepted this as an answer because he turned from them, muttering something about ‘ _ finding some Benadryl and sleeping until July _ ’. When he was sure his brother was out of earshot, Sam rounded on Castiel with a knowing expression plastered on his face. “I have to tell him you're hiding a cat, Cas.”

 

“Please do not. I will let you pet her.” The way his eyes lit up as tears pooled there made Sam cave. 

 

“Ok, but when he finds out, you’re taking one hundred percent of the blame.” He went back to scrolling through news articles on his laptop and Castiel immediately went to his room, needing kitty cuddles. The fear of losing her was soaking into his bones. When his door swung open without any resistance, Cas knew what he would find. An empty room. Panic swallowed him as he turned from the door, heading down the hallway, calling to his beloved pet as quietly as possible. All he needed right now was for Dean to find him searching for something he was specifically told he could not have.   
  


“Uhura? Here kitty, kitty.” Castiel repeated the word almost like a prayer until he heard a giant sneeze and soft meowing coming from the same direction.  _ Oh please father, no.   _ What he saw was the exact opposite of what he had been expecting. Dean was curled around Uhura on his bed, playing with her feet as she was sprawled on her back. Besides the sniffling and occasional sneeze, Dean sounded happy as he petted her profusely. It wasn't until Cas stepped into the hunter’s room that he noticed something else.  _ Dean was almost naked.  _ The pair of maroon boxers sat low on his hips and if Castiel looked hard enough he was sure he could see the outline of a very thick member. His brain short circuited just as the hunter looked up to meet his gaze.

 

“I thought I told you no cats.” There was mock authority in his voice as his long tan calloused fingers rubbed the silver name tag on Uhura’s collar. A quirked brow playfully challenged Castiel to speak when he didn't immediately reply.

 

“I-I did- I did not…. I could not leave her outside in the storm, Dean.” The blush that had crept over Cas’ face made Dean a little hard.  _ Not the right moment, Winchester. You’re only wearing boxers. _ Something changed in the angel’s expression as he began to step towards the bed. He couldn’t tell if it was in anger or… _ no, it can't be _ ….

 

“Uh… Cas? I was just kidding? I like Uhura; she’s sweet.” His eyes grew wide when instead of scooping her up, Castiel kneeled on the bed beside her. The expression of shock only increased when he crawled up the bed-  _ on all fours _ \- placing one hand on either side of Dean’s head. “Cas! What are you doing?”

 

“Shh,” was all the verbal Castiel gave as he started kissing along Dean’s bare throat. A gasp escaped as his hands shot up to twist themselves in the dark mess of already disheveled hair. A tingle shot through the hunter that he had never felt before. It made him both relax and tense under his best friend's ministrations. That was the problem, though, wasn't it? Cas was his best friend…  _ right? _

 

“No, Cas! Stop it! What do you think you’re doing?!” His words protested but his body betrayed him, achingly hard cock unconsciously rocking into the angel’s thigh. His hands gripped tighter as the set of lips trailing his neck started a path down his chest. “Dude, please….”

 

Dean began to speak before the question was even formed properly.  It sounded less like ‘no’ and more like begging for it. Dean's brain couldn't wrap itself around the idea that he was really enjoying Cas’ tongue on his tummy. His hands found the angel’s shoulders in an attempt to pull him off, but they betrayed him, only encouraging Castiel lower. Whiskers brushed his cheek and he didn't even realize that Uhura was still on the bed with them - or that he closed his eyes. A sneeze sent his hips bucking upwards and his tented boxers rubbed Castiel's jaw bone.  _ Oh, fuck... Ahh…  _ “Cas, please… don’t… stop….”

 

_ Where the hell did the rest of my words go!?  _ He wiggled and squirmed, attempting to inch away from the damn cat, but it only put him closer to Castiel. The band of his boxers was lifted and snapped back down as Cas took it in between his teeth and let go. “Oh Dean, if only you knew how long I have wanted to touch you this way….”

 

Panting like a bitch in heat, Dean tried to speak again, but was cut short as his cock sprung free of his underwear, landing directly on Castiel’s bottom lip. Like a pro, he sunk his mouth down Dean’s length, twirling his tongue at the base before probing the slit.  “Ahhh! Fuck!”

 

Dean felt like he may pass out when he felt Cas groan around him and he heard the soft sliding and clicking of a belt coming undone. The sound was almost drowned out by the intense purring from Uhura next to his head. She placed a paw on his nose and he sneezed again before he shoved her aside again. It was almost too much to concentrate on. Uhura’s obnoxious neediness and Castiel's mouth twirling his tongue around his head. He tried not to buck up into the intense heat swallowing him down. When Cas’ hands began almost frantically searching his body, He cried out. “Please…. I need you!”

 

The angel's grip immediately found purchase on Dean's ass cheeks, spreading them as he rubbed them in circles. Sensations he couldn't even begin to comprehend in his particular situation washed over the hunter; wave after strenuous wave. It was so much.  _ Too much. _ So when Uhura seated herself on his chest, he bolted up off the mattress, in turn shoving the cat and her owner to the floor. Again, Castiel’s expression was unreadable. 

 

An involuntary shiver wracked Cas’ frame and he couldn’t tell if it was truly colder here on the ground or if it was because he no longer had Dean's sex down his throat. He glanced over at the clueless animal curling itself up on the hunter’s pillow. All he had done for her and this is how he was repaid. His irritation melted when his stare shifted to Dean, who was looking rather debauched, flushed cheeks and all. It made his trousers grow painfully tight. He had never in all his centuries seen anything as breath-taking, and he had seen his father create the universe. 

 

His hunter’s tone was nothing, if not mischievous. “I told you not to get a fucking cat.”

  
  
  



End file.
